Breezy Winds of Peace
by helovestowrite
Summary: A one-shot about Naruto and Hinata. Rated T for no reason :D


Breezy Winds of Peace

I don't own Naruto nor it's characters but I will represent the good people of my hometown.

This is a one-shot, don't ask me to make more, I'm doing this for my girl who's a big NH fan .

Also I apologize if the story is short, I'm not very good at writing so much. Either I end up getting lazy and not post them or they are short.

Enjoy!

As the night sky was shining brightly with the stars and moon, a shadow rested on the ground appearing as though it was in deep trance. Turning to the said person casting shadow, a large figure appeared, with the white robe and a red kanji on the back . Blonde hair flowed through the air as the young man, with whiskers on his face sighed ...the sound expressing so many emotions going through him.

Behind him was a young woman, with pearl eyes, long purple hime cut, purple and white jacket. Noticing the person in front of her she began to blush a bit.

/ I was able to help Naruto-kun in the war. I feel like I must help him now, he seems so down./ thought the young girl.

Walking slowly towards him, she calmly walked towards and then sat next Naruto.

'It's a lovely night isn't it ?' softly asked Hinata.

' Yeah it is. How are you doing Hinata?'

'I-I'm well, now that the war is over, it's finally gotten better in the village. Everyone is trying hard to get back to their normal lives.'

' Yeah….', started Naruto before he took a look at Hinata and blushed lightly, ' I'm sorry I wasn't able to save Neji.'

Hinata shivered at those words. She knew in her heart that Naruto was not to blame for what happened to her dear cousin. Yet she knew Naruto would always hold himself accountable for the injury or death of his teammates and friends.

Gathering the courage, she grabbed his hand lightly and looked to the sad, hurt and confused blue eyes of the boy, no, the man she loved.

'Naruto-kun , do not think any of this was your fault. What Neji-nii-san did was what any one of us would do and that is to fight. No one wants you to carry the burden of having to fight on your own. Please don't let this bury you, you're stronger than this. Nii-san would not want you to be suffering for his death and neither would I.'

Naruto looked into her pearl eyes and felt something he hadn't before, warmth , comfort.

' Hinata how..how are you able to move on from it? '

'I'm not, I've cried at night to know someone who meant like a brother to me is gone. Yet I made a promise to him to keep living for him and to fight for the things that I want.' blushed the heiress.

After a moment of silence, Naruto chuckled.

'You know, when I was little I used to think that you were a weird girl…' started Naruto as Hinata shrunk a bit hearing that but Naruto pressed on, ' yet every time I couldn't help but notice you changed little by little. Subtle changes at first, but then when you fought Neji I was impressed. You had drive and spirit and as the years have gone by you seem to have matured. Not only that you're quite beautiful, dattebayo.' smiled Naruto

Hinata's face could not turn any redder after hearing that from her crush.

/ DON'T FAINT, NOT RIGHT NOW!/ Hinata urged herself.

'You helped me in more ways that I can think off. Thank you Hinata, thank you for saving me. Thank you for helping me defeat Obito.' smiled Naruto towards her.

She knew it was now or never. It was time , and she wasn't going to hesitate one bit in telling him, even if he rejected her.

' Naruto-kun I have something to say and this is kind of hard for me to say so please listen.' begged Hinata. Naruto was worried, he didn't know what to expect .

' Naruto-kun…I-I have always had a crush on you. Lately, those feelings have grown stronger, and I can't just keep quiet about them anymore. I know you still like Sakura but I wanted to just tell you that you mean a lot to me. You've inspired me, helped me grow. So please don't thank me, I should be thanking you.'

As Naruto stood up after being in that same spot for hours, he faced a very scared Hinata and softly smiled at her.

' I don't know my feelings anymore….. me and Sakura have been departing from each other for a while now. I know that I do have to see where we go. I may not share the same feelings as you right now Hinata but I also don't want to risk losing a wonderful girl like you and wonder what could have been.'

A hand was placed in the air as Hinata looked up.

' Let's see where the future takes us. I want to know more about you, and I want you to know more about me before we can both decide. ' grinned Naruto.

Taking his hand , Hinata smiled her heart beating a thousand times.

/ I promise Naruto-kun, I'll do what it takes to win your love . I can already feel your acknowledgement and care. /

With that …the two shinobi returned to the village to continue the efforts to rebuild their old home and to build a new foundation for each other.


End file.
